1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flame-resistant fabrics. In many circumstances, particularly in aircraft, fabrics are required to perform a wide variety of functions. For example, fabric used for aircraft seats must be as light as possible in weight so that the overall aircraft weight is not unduly increased, and must be hard wearing to minimise the frequency of replacement. It is also a requirement in aircraft that the fabric or the area covered by the fabric should not allow the passage of flames.
2. Review of the Prior Art
There are a number of yarns which can be woven into fabrics having fire-retardent properties. It is a problem, however, that the majority of these yarns are not hard wearing; they have a short fibre length which wears easily. In view of this, it has been proposed to form a fire-retardent fabric by the use of a composite fabric formed of two layers of woven material, the outer, wear-resistant, fabric being of, for example a wool yarn and the under fabric being formed of a yarn which is fire-retardent.
Such a composite fabric is, however, comparatively heavy because it is formed of two layers and is difficult to handle and install.